


No need for mighty deeds

by Akira14, chocoCate



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] Il gruppo proprio di fronte alla vetrina si muove finalmente, e un senso di terrore si impadronisce di Hiccup quando la persona alla testa del gruppo guida tutti proprio nella sua caffetteria.<br/>I gruppi sono il peggio del peggio.<br/>Il suo collega è ancora disperso.<br/>E la prima persona a entrare si rivela essere Astrid Hofferson, la ragazza per cui ha una cotta da quando l’ha conosciuta al campus. </p><p>(Coffeeshop!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Maritombola, prompt 88 (Coffeshop!AU)

La fine del turno pomeridiano porta con sé il freddo vento che entra nella caffetteria ogni volta che un cliente decide di tornare a casa per preparare la cena e il chiacchiericcio dei pasticceri nel retro che ripongono tutto; l’odore di dolci caldi si fa sempre più tenue, mentre Henry si immerge in quello ben più forte – tanto forte da dare la nausea – del caffè che viene dalla macchina per il cappuccino da pulire. Le polveri entrano in continuazione nel suo naso, facendolo più volte starnutire e costringendolo almeno una volta a prendere l’inalatore per l’asma.

In questo esatto momento della giornata i piedi sembrano stargli stretti nelle scarpe tanto sono gonfi e non vorrebbe fare altro che sedersi sul divano in compagnia del suo cane Sdentato, senza dover avere più a che fare con nessuno, ma un saggio di fisica lo aspetta e, per quanto gli piaccia la fisica, è troppo esausto per entrambi. Non ha energia nemmeno per salutare i clienti.

I giovedì sono sempre così. Una tragedia.

L’orologio segna le sette, del collega del turno successivo non c’è traccia e Henry si rassegna a rimanere alla sua postazione per almeno altri dieci minuti. Nel negozio regna la calma, mentre fuori le persone sembrano calabroni impazziti, di corsa contro il vento gelido che fa volare via sciarpe e cappelli e congelare anche le mani guantate. Il gruppo proprio di fronte alla vetrina si muove finalmente, e un senso di terrore si impadronisce di Hiccup quando la persona alla testa del gruppo guida tutti proprio nella sua caffetteria.  
I gruppi sono il peggio del peggio.  
Il suo collega è ancora disperso.

E la prima persona a entrare si rivela essere Astrid Hofferson, la ragazza per cui ha una cotta da quando l’ha conosciuta al campus. _Sono finito_. Non si sono mai parlati prima - a parte per fare le ordinazioni - eppure non ha dubbi che lei si ricordi di lui, per un piccolo, terribilmente imbarazzante momento in cui ha fatto la peggior figuraccia possibile. Quando ci ripensa, vorrebbe scavarsi un fosso e nascondersi lì per sempre. All'improvviso sta morendo di caldo.  
"Buonasera, cosa desideri?" riesce a malapena a dire. Prova a sorridere ma gli pare un'impresa, troppo stanco e troppo a disagio com'è, per non parlare del contatto visivo. _Calma. Tra poco arriverà Jake e tu potrai tornartene a casa, sfogarti con Sdentato e fare finta che non sia successo nulla di tutto questo._


	2. Chapter 2

“Il solito”, Astrid vorrebbe dirgli, ma sorride al solo pensiero. Come l'è venuta un'espressione del genere, manco si fosse seduta al bancone per annegare i suoi dispiaceri nell'alcool? Guarda davvero troppe commedie romantiche, specie quando è sotto esame; sembra essere l'unico modo per distrarre i gemelli dal trascinarla al pub più vicino, dove secondo loro dovrebbe trovarsi un ragazzo. Che poi è solo una scusa per andarsi ad ubriacare invece di studiare, ovvio.

“Presta attenzione, invece di leggere le dispense di Meccanoia, Astrid. Stai facendo esattamente ciò che NON devi fare, a meno che tu non voglia finire per diventare l'acida zitellaccia di turno.” Dice sempre Rachel, e Thomas, di rimando, commenta “Già lo è, sorellina, già lo è.”

“Sorellina a chi? Ti ricordo che sei nato poi solo cinque minuti prima di me...” E giù a stuzzicarsi, come sempre, lasciando ad Astrid il tempo per prepararsi al prossimo test.

"Un chai con non troppo latte, grazie." Risponde invece, sapendo ormai per esperienza che Henry sa esattamente come prepararne una tazza proprio come piace a lei. Non ha idea di come faccia, ma soltanto lui riesce a farne uno così buono.

E pensare che nemmeno sapeva cosa fosse un tè chai, abituata com’era ad un semplice English Breakfast prima di entrare nella caffetteria del Berkley Campus. Alla stessa domanda che Henry le ha appena fatto, un anno fa circa aveva risposto con uno sfacciato “Dammi quello che vuoi... Henry. Vorrei provare qualcosa di nuovo, ma non riesco a decidermi. Sorprendimi.” E lui aveva balbettato - singhiozzato, come sempre quando è in imbarazzo e gli è valso il soprannome di 'Hiccup' da parte del resto del campus - qualcosa d'inintelligibile in risposta, e poi le aveva portato una delle bevande più deliziose che avesse mai assaggiato.

Oggi, che non ci vede più dalla fame, potrebbe rispolverare quella frase... O forse no.  
Henry sembra perso in un flashback, come se stia pensando alla figuraccia fatta la prima volta che si sono visti in facoltà. Certo non è stato il suo momento più brillante, ma d'altra parte gli uomini non lo sono mai quando sono in gruppo. 

Forse è meglio non metterlo ulteriormente in imbarazzo anche se, nel ricordare quell'episodio, la tentazione è ben forte.  
È ancora ben impresso nella sua memoria il sorriso di Henry all'osservazione del tutto fuori luogo - e completamente maschilista - di Jorgenson, a lei noto come Moccicoso. Il commento in sé era talmente qualunquista che Astrid ormai non lo ricorda neanche più. No, ciò che l'aveva colpita era come tutti i ragazzi fossero scoppiati a ridere, o avessero perlomeno sorriso, sentendo quella battuta. L'unico a dissociarsi era stato Ingerman. Lui, a quanto pareva, dell'approvazione di persone della risma di Moccicoso non se ne faceva un bel niente. Gente fin troppo simile agli idioti che l'avevano preso in giro a causa della sua stazza per anni, probabilmente.

"Ben ti sta..." L'aveva sentito borbottare, dopo che la sua macchina era stata tamponata da quella di Henry - un veicolo per il quale lei, appassionata di motori, non può fare a meno di provare una certa ammirazione: ‘Nightfury’ è chiaramente assemblato artigianalmente, forse dallo stesso genio che cercava di piacere ad uno come Jorgenson - "... te la ridi quando si parla male delle donne al volante, e poi..."

"Concordo." Era intervenuta lei, godendosi la mortificazione di Henry, prima d'incamminarsi verso la fermata dell'autobus. Esatto. Lei una macchina ce l’ha, e checché ne dica uno come Moccicoso, è come nuova anche dopo aver macinato decine di migliaia di chilometri durante le vacanze. Solo che guidare in città non le dà soddisfazione, tutti quei limiti le stanno stretti e la innervosiscono.

In seguito le è parso evidente che Henry non si fosse accorto che lei potesse ancora sentirli perfettamente quando aveva risposto al suo amico “Pensi davvero che io creda a quelle idiozie?”

"No. So cosa cercavi di fare, e penso che preso singolarmente Jorgenson non sia neanche così male, ma non c'è bisogno. Non c'è bisogno che tu piaccia ai bulli di cui si circonda, per convincerli a lasciarmi in pace. Da una parte lo apprezzo, Hiccup, davvero.... Ma dall'altra mi ferisce che tu mi creda ancora così debole."

Avendo ascoltato fin troppo di quella che, ai suoi occhi, pareva una litigata tra amici d'infanzia, s'era infilata gli auricolari delle orecchie ed aveva accelerato il passo. Ma anche se non avesse sentito nulla di quella conversazione, il fatto che Henry ritenga quel giorno ancora come motivo d'imbarazzo... è abbastanza per farle decidere di non lasciarlo troppo a cuocere nel suo brodo.

"Senti, Henry, avrei un certo languorino... Hai qualcosa che mi sfami fino all'ora di cena ma non mi resti sullo stomaco per tutta la notte?"

"Dovrei avere qualcosa che fa al caso tuo." balbetta lui, prima di scomparire dietro le porte che conducono alla cucina.

Quello che arriva al suo tavolo, pochi attimi dopo, non è nulla di quanto esposto in vetrina. Scelta che non le affatto chiara, visto che la torta è veramente deliziosa. Poi la guarda meglio, e capisce che non è stata cucinata da chi di dovere, da chi è stato assunto apposta per farlo e magari sarebbe pure risentito nel sapere che il tizio che dovrebbe limitarsi a servire i clienti s'improvvisa anche chef. Ha le piccole imperfezioni di qualcosa fatto in casa, da qualcuno che chiaramente non è un pasticcere di professione. 

Se la gusta, insieme al tè, assicurandosi che lui noti come stia assaporando lentamente entrambi. Non è la prima volta che mette piede nella caffetteria, neanche lontanamente, e sa che Henry deve averla osservata abbastanza a lungo da accorgersi che più adora qualcosa, più a lungo cerca di farla durare. Oh sì, ha notato quanto spesso lui la osservi. Non soltanto quando si siede alla caffetteria, ma anche durante le lezioni di Fisica. Non in maniera ossessiva, spaventosa o preoccupante, ma più alla _'oh, stavo guardando tutt'altro, sì, tipo il muro dietro di te, molto interessante, ma ora che ti sei messa in mezzo preferisco guardare te. Per un attimo, ovvio, poi si torna a fissare il muro'_ che, tutto sommato, le fa piacere. Non le interesserà granché essere apprezzata per il suo aspetto, ma quando succede la parte più vanitosa di lei se la gode eccome. Specie da qualcuno che, esteticamente, è un bel ragazzo. Dovrebbe essere solo più sicuro di sé, però. Non ai livelli di Jorgenson o Eret - il suo vicino di casa che ancora si vanta dei suoi anni passati a rubare e truccare macchine (forse dovrebbe presentarlo a Henry) - ma un pochino in più non guasterebbe.

"Deliziosa, complimenti." Tanto da farla tornare al bancone con una richiesta del tutto inusuale, per lei che non ama particolarmente cucinare e si limita a scaldare i cibi precotti."Ti dispiacerebbe darmi la ricetta?" Gli domanda, porgendogli carta e penna. 

“Oh,” risponde lui, leggermente in difficoltà. “è una normale torta al cioccolato… con qualche aggiunta”

"Segreti del mestiere, eh? Capisco. Dammi solo qualche dritta, qualche indicazione, generale e poi mi arrangio cercando su Internet."

Deve aver frainteso, perché Henry sembra più che disponibile a spiegarle il procedimento in ogni minimo dettaglio... una volta superato lo shock di averla così vicina, almeno. Sta per rivelarle un paio di accorgimenti, di quelli che sui libri o sul web vengono dati per scontati, ma viene interrotto dall' arrivo del suo collega.

Astrid non perde tempo. Quella sera stessa, sotto gli occhi alquanto esterrefatti e piuttosto preoccupati dei suoi coinquilini - "Te l'avevo detto che era meglio lasciare che continuasse a studiare, tonto!” - si mette all'opera. Ci vogliono un paio di tentativi ma, dopo aver ridotto la cucina in un campo di battaglia, il risultato è quantomeno commestibile. Vagamente. Abbastanza da poterlo far assaggiare a Henry senza rischiare di avvelenarlo, diciamo. Per qualche strana ragione, che non intende stare ad indagare, è piuttosto impaziente di ricevere un suo giudizio. Dev'essere perché lo vede come una figura d'eccellenza nel campo della preparazione dei dolci, sì. Poco importa che abbia assaggiato un solo dolce preparato da lui. Il suo talento è innegabile, lampante (ha le mani d'oro, sul serio!), quindi che proprio lui le dica che la sua prova è più che riuscita... ha tutto un altro valore rispetto al sentirselo dire dai gemelli, che mangerebbero roba perfino semi-carbonizzata.

Quando entra nella caffetteria, però, Henry non c'è.

"Ehi, bellezza, posso esserti d'aiuto?" le chiede il ragazzo alla cassa – la targhetta sul petto dice Jake - con un sorrisetto sulle labbra che non promette nulla di buono.

"Cercavo il tuo collega, Henry" Taglia corto lei, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

"Oh, Hiccup? Ha dovuto portare Sdentato, il suo cane, dal veterinario. Domani è il suo giorno libero, ma dopodomani dovrebbe esserci. Era qualcosa di urgente? Devo lasciargli un messaggio, tipo che vuoi mollarlo per metterti con me?"

"No, grazie. Non fa nulla." Poco male. Il contrattempo le dà modo di conoscere un po' meglio i turni di Henry, se non altro. Dovrà informarsi al riguardo con il diretto interessato, però, per evitare di passare quando lui non lavora.

Ed è esattamente ciò che gli chiede non appena si rivedono. dopo avergli consegnato quanto sfornato qualche ora prima (il suo primo dolce se lo sono spazzolato tutto i gemelli, dopotutto). 

"Tra l'altro ho notato che abbiamo alcuni corsi in comune, per cui potremmo studiare insieme, prima che il tuo turno inizi. O alla fine, se studi meglio dopo aver lavorato. Per me non fa alcuna differenza."

Lui la guarda sorpreso, comico con un pezzo di torta in mano, ma si riprende in fretta. 

“D’accordo, grande. La torta…” la indica un paio di volte mentre sceglie le parole. “Ci sarebbero voluti meno burro e più lievito, ma non è male. Come secondo tentativo è ottimo… le mie prime volte non era nemmeno commestibile”

"Risparmiami la falsa modestia, per favore." Brontola Astrid, rivolgendogli un'occhiataccia.

"È vero!" Si difende Henry, ma Astrid lo sta ancora guardando male, facendo fatica a crederci. “È solo passato molto tempo. È tutto un fatto di esperienza – cucino da quando ero piccolo e ci ho preso la mano, ma non sono un granché. Magari a fine turno potrei passarti una nuova ricetta… Viene sempre bene, anche se-“

"Anche sono completamente negata? Mi sta bene. E per continuare la nostra 'tradizione', mi affido completamente a te per la scelta del piatto. A più tardi."

Affidandosi soltanto al suo intuito, Henry le propone qualcosa di assolutamente nuovo, piuttosto buono perfino quando lo prepara lei per la primissima volta. Qualcosa che sicuramente adorerebbe, se preparata da lui. Lui, di sicuro, saprebbe scegliere meglio gli ingredienti, piuttosto che confidare nel proprio istinto e nell'onestà del fruttivendolo. Ciò nonostante, i gemelli ne sono talmente entusiasti che invitano perfino i vicini a cena per fargli assaggiare una tale prelibatezza. Alcuni chiedono perfino la ricetta. Un'ulteriore conferma le arriva il giorno dopo, quando la fa assaggiare al suo critico più onesto e severo.

“Ottima. Con un po’ più di pepe e zenzero sarebbe stata perfetta, ma anche così va benissimo”

"Oh, grazie. Hai portato gli appunti di fisica, vero? Avrei bisogno di darci un'occhiata, prima di cominciare a studiare. Intanto pensa alla prossima ricetta da suggerirmi, chef."

Ed è così che tra loro s'instaura una vera e propria tradizione: Astrid riceve una nuova ricetta ogni qual volta gli fa visita nella caffetteria, insieme ad alcuni suggerimenti su come migliorare la precedente. Non ci vuole poi molto prima che Astrid lo metta alla prova nuovamente, chiedendogli consiglio circa nuovi telefilm da seguire, libri da leggere e meccanici che possano darle una mano a rendere la sua adorata Stormfly veloce quanto la Nightfury di Henry. Ancora una volta lui si dimostra all'altezza. Ancora una volta fa centro. O quasi. Magari la indirizza verso qualcosa che non la convince al 100%, ma mai qualcosa che detesti.

 _‘Wow, che accoppiata deprimente.'_ Scrive, su una pagina vuota dell'ultimo libro che le ha prestato - una pratica che ha il benestare del proprietario, ovviamente: non si azzarderebbe mai a vandalizzare libri altrui - _'Non so se ho desiderato eliminare Briony più intensamente nel libro o nel film... cioè, capisco che con il tuo buon cuore tu non riesca ad odiarla, ma io non la posso proprio soffrire. Però, il tuo difenderla mi rende curiosa di sapere se riuscirai a trovare del buono anche nel protagonista del prossimo libro. E anche se stiamo seguendo il filone dei libri da cui è stato tratto un film non sto parlando di Tyler Durden. Per lui provo un po' di pena perfino io, ma se c'è qualcuno che può avere un minimo di pietà per Bruce Robertson... quello sei tu. Concorderai con me, suppongo, che nel film sia meno detestabile. Alla fine ti dispiace quasi per lui, vero? Nel libro nemmeno un po'. Fammi sapere cosa ne pensi quando mi restituisci libro e DVD, d'accordo? Sei autorizzato a scrivere anche tu su ciò che ti presto (anche a penna, se non hai una matita a portata di mano, non c'è problema).'_

Ha deciso di mettersi in gioco anche lei, ora. Di tentare d'indovinare i gusti di Henry, pur conoscendolo solo da qualche settimana. Almeno in campi in cui sa il fatto suo, come la letteratura ed il cinema. Seppure non sia infallibile quanto lui, ancora non gli ha consigliato qualcosa che Henry non sia riuscito a leggere o guardare fino alla fine. Per la cronaca, ha effettivamente scritto su un Post-It _'Povero Bruce! Il finale rimane davvero agghiacciante sia nel libro che nel film',_ come Astrid si aspettava.

In tutto questo la cucina non è stata dimenticata. Anzi, ormai Astrid si sta facendo un ricettario personale che non ha niente da invidiare ad un libro di Jaime Oliver o Nigella Lawson. Peccato che i suoi miglioramenti in cucina e le sempre più frequenti visite alla caffetteria stiano inducendo Testabruta e Testaditufo ad essere ancora più stressanti del solito. Vogliono conoscere la persona che l'ha resa non solo una cuoca decisamente più abile, ma anche una coinquilina un po' meno irritabile e più tollerante. Una ragazza più sorridente, quando crede che nessuno la possa vedere. Insistono, ogni dannatissimo giorno (più volte al giorno, ovviamente): chiunque sia questo individuo, lo devono prima di tutto ringraziare e poi convincere a mettersi con lei.

"Ma non sapete nemmeno se sia un uomo o una donna!" Ricorda a entrambi.

"Ehi, niente giudizi da parte nostra, Astrid! Possono piacerti uomini, donne, uomini e donne o anche draghi... non sono affari nostri." Le risponde Testaditufo.

"Ben detto fratellino!"

"Fratellino a chi, scusa?"

I loro abituali battibecchi le danno un po' di respiro, ma sa che non demorderanno prima di un altro paio di settimane. Potrebbe anche sopportarlo, giusto per non dargliela vinta, ma è pur vero che non c'è ragione di mantenere il segreto. Ad essere onesti, è un po' infantile. Nemmeno avesse intenzione di tenersi Henry tutto per sé. Figuriamoci. Sul serio, è ora di darci un taglio.

"Vogliono conoscerti." Gli comunica, perciò, facendolo quasi strozzare con il caffè che stava sorseggiando.

"Cosa? Chi? I tuoi genitori?" Si affretta a domandare, cercando disperatamente di mantenere un minimo di sangue freddo. 

Astrid sospira, ma poi gli scompiglia i capelli e si lascia scappare una risata. "Chi ha parlato di genitori, scusa? Intendevo i miei coinquilini. E gran parte dei miei vicini. Tutti quelli che stanno beneficiando delle tue ricette, quando ci incontriamo per vedere i film che mi presti, insomma. Ci tengono a ringraziarti di persona, dicono. Non vedo perché negarglielo.

"Oh, okay." Risponde, ed Astrid giurerebbe di aver sentito una leggera nota di delusione nella sua voce. Quasi sperasse che stessero per ridefinire il loro rapporto. "Chiamali pure, allora. Possono venire anche adesso."

"Uh?" Wow, è insolito sentirlo così deciso. Come se non vedesse l'ora di incontrarli quando probabilmente è l'esatto contrario. Seppur si sia rivelato molto meno insicuro di quanto lei non credesse, infatti, le relazioni interpersonali non sono il suo forte.

"Da come me ne parli sono certo che stiano insistendo parecchio, e continueranno a farlo finché non me li presenti, giusto? Togliamoci il pensiero. Jake dice che farà ritardo, tempo ne ho… perché no?”

Effettivamente è un modo come un altro per ingannare l'attesa. "Certo che Jake sembra farlo apposta, ad arrivare in ritardo, eh? Non fraintendermi, mi fa piacere perché ci dà più tempo per stare insieme..." Cosa va blaterando? Non è mai stata il tipo da uscirsene con certe affermazioni sdolcinate, nemmeno con i propri amici. 

"Se ti sente potrebbe convincersi di stare compiendo un atto di generosità. Ma, i tuoi coinquilini allora? Non ho paura di loro"

"Oh, dovresti averne. Dovresti averne eccome."

Non appena ha messo giù il telefono, Testabruta e Testaditufo si precipitano alla caffetteria in tempo record. Quei due devono ancor meno voglia di studiare del solito ed essere veramente annoiati, se basta loro così poco per lasciare stare i libri e sfrecciare per le strade della città così da arrivare in meno di dieci minuti.

"Rachel, Thomas... Questo è Henry. Henry, questi Rachel e Thomas, i miei coinquilini." È Astrid a rompere il ghiaccio, mentre i due si limitano a studiarlo e scambiarsi gomitate, manco stessero osservando uno strano animale. Si sentirebbe un minimo in colpa, se non l'avesse avvertito... Che si arrangi!

"I famigerati gemelli, eh?"

"Esatto. Siamo qui per ringraziarti di averlo meno musona ed aggressiva." dice Testaditufo, indicandola. "Nonché per averci aperto un mondo di roba da mangiare, roba che manco immaginavamo. Anche i film non sono male. I libri non saprei. Non mi fido. Tutta quella polvere che hanno dentro potrebbe uccidermi, sai?"

"Comunque non stare a sentire tutto quello che Hofferson ti ha detto di noi." prosegue Testabruta. "A partire dai nostri nomi. Siamo Testabruta e Testaditufo, Hiccup. Solo i nostri genitori ci chiamano Rachel e Thomas, ma noi che siamo vichinghi nell'animo ci siamo scelti altri nomi, così come abbiamo deciso che lei sarebbe stata dei nostri perché Astrid Hofferson è un nome davvero figo, perfetto per il Clan di Berk, aka le matricole al college di Berkley sotto la guida del Magnifico Rettore Stoick il Vasto."

"Attenti a non farvi sentire, allora - non credo che mio padre apprezzerebbe."

Ehi, questa è nuova. 

"Oi! Non mi hai mai detto che tuo padre fosse il rettore della nostra università!" Si sente tradita, nonostante riconosca di aver rinunciato lei stessa ad indagare oltre quando hanno iniziato a parlare delle loro famiglie. Non è un argomento che ama toccare, non quando invidia chi ce l'ha così vicina da poter far visita ogni fine settimana mentre la sua è oltreoceano. Si tratta di un stupido sentimento infantile, di cui non va particolarmente fiera. Lui sarebbe potuto scendere più nei particolari, insomma, sì... ma non è che lei non gli avesse dato chiari segnali di voler cambiare discorso. "Ma lasciamo stare." Aggiunge, prima che lui si scusi.

"Sì, lasciamo stare. Parlaci della tua Nightfury, piuttosto." Interviene Testaditufo. E mentre chiacchierano di macchine e motori, discutono dei loro corsi e commentano sia gli altri studenti che li frequentano sia i professori... Be', Astrid s'illude davvero di potersi risparmiare la parte in cui i Thorson devono porre rimedio al suo status di single. Che assurdità, tra l'altro! Come se non lo fossero anche loro!

L’illusione svanisce nell'attimo in cui Testabruta la prende da parte.

"Vedi di deciderti quanto prima sul da farsi, perché uno come Hiccup non resterà disponibile tanto a lungo." le dice, in un tono che sembra quasi minaccioso. 

La sta sfidando, forse? Chi si crede di essere, lei che è l'ultima arrivata? Che razza di intenzioni ha nei confronti di... E perché diavolo ad Astrid importano cose del genere? Mica ha l'eslusiva su Hen-- Hiccup. No, non ce l'ha. Ma forse vorrebbe averla, e non come amica.  
È da un po' che lo sa. È da altrettanto tempo che lo nega.

"AHAHAHA! Dovresti vedere la tua faccia, Astrid! Sei livida. Tranquilla, Hiccup non è proprio il mio tipo. Preferisco uomini più virili, io. Hai presente Eret, no? Comunque credo che la sua reazione parli da sola. Ora, se proprio non ti va di dargli una possibilità, okay, fatti tuoi... Potete essere amici. Però dico davvero, con la moria di ragazzi vagamente decenti che c'è in giro, lo standard di molte donne è seriamente calato. In futuro potresti dovertelo contendere con-"

"Okay, okay."

La prospettiva non le dispiace poi tanto. Ama le sfide. Ma Hiccup non è un trofeo. Indugiare oltre non è giusto nei suoi confronti, ben sapendo - glielo si legge in faccia, sul serio - che ha una cotta per lei da ben prima che si fossero ufficialmente presentati. Forse dal momento in cui l'ha vista per la prima volta.  
Sì, okay. Potrebbe stare esagerando un tantino, ma la modestia non è mai stata una delle sue qualità principali. 

"Vedrò di fare qualcosa al riguardo. Entro stasera."

Sì, ha deciso. Non è solo per mettere a tacere Testabruta. No, è per essere finalmente onesta con se stessa.

Quando finalmente Jake si fa vivo, ed Hiccup si affretta a tornare a casa per occuparsi di Sdentato - che ormai Astrid non vede l'ora di conoscere - lei lo aiuta a mettere in ordine, a sbarazzare il tavolo dai loro libri. Lasciando cadere nella sua borsa un bigliettino.


	3. Chapter 3

Passare le sue pause e i tempi morti alla caffetteria con Astrid è diventato parte della sua routine come il caffè della mattina, tanto che a volte Henry si chiede come passasse le sue giornate prima di fare amicizia con lei. Ha sempre avuto degli amici, certo, ma stare con lei ha un sapore diverso, che forse potrebbe avere a che fare col fatto che ha una cotta per lei… o meglio, aveva. Ora che può dirsi suo amico, che può dire di conoscere i suoi gusti, di aver fatto una conversazione seria, di conoscere i suoi amici, non ha dubbi che lei gli piaccia veramente. La cotta si è evoluta in qualcosa di più grande.

Non ha fatto nulla per diminuirla nemmeno la scoperta del suo lato peggiore, quello testardo all’inverosimile – ma Stoik è ben peggio di lei – e non crede che anche quello, a detta dei gemelli, musone potrà qualcosa.

D’altronde Astrid ha visto il suo lato più insicuro, quello che Henry spera che lei dimentichi il più presto possibile.

Mai come ora Henry sente di avere una possibilità.

Ne ha parlato a lungo con Sdentato, per quanto sia utile parlare con un cane; di certo Astrid gradisce la sua compagnia. Insomma, conosce i suoi turni alla caffetteria, anche se lui non gliene ha mai parlato, hanno tanti interessi in comune e hanno condiviso così tanti film e libri che ogni volta che Henry si guarda intorno nella sua stanza trova sempre qualcosa di suo.

Ad aprirgli gli occhi è stato il commento di Jake. Il suo collega non ha mancato di notare tutto il tempo che passano insieme, studiando e parlando fino al suo arrivo, così, quando Henry gli ha chiesto il motivo dei suoi continui ritardi, ha ottenuto una risposta che non si aspettava. Una scrollata di spalle, e Jake ha detto “Ma ne hai davvero approfittato, amico! Tu e Astrid Hofferson, chi ci avrebbe mai creduto?” Nemmeno lui stesso all’inizio. “Ti credono quando dici che è la tua ragazza?” COSA. “Comunque è un piacere”

Come ha fatto a non notare prima la peculiarità della sua relazione con Astrid?

Ora però sa, e ora gli tocca decidere che fare. Per questo, tornato a casa dopo aver incontrato i gemelli, prende distrattamente il libro di fisica dalla borsa, lo apre sulla sua scrivania… e inizia a pensare ad Astrid. Sdentato, steso sul suo letto, lo guarda curiosamente quando Henry pensa di aver trovato una buona idea e la borbotta per sentire se detta ad alta voce sembra stupida o no.

Quante volte Astrid ha espresso il desiderio di conoscere Sdentato? Se Henry avesse potuto decidere, lo avrebbe conosciuto la prima volta che si sono accordati per studiare insieme; peccato che la caffetteria non accetti animali!

Va fiero del suo migliore amico. Ha litigato molto con suo padre per tenerlo con sé, ha rinunciato ad andare in un Università con un migliore programma di Ingegneria per stare con lui, ma d’altro canto è grazie a lui che ha dimostrato a suo padre la sua determinazione e si è guadagnato la sua stima. Un tempo Stoik avrebbe dato tutto pur di avere un figlio più atletico, più bravo con le parole – anche se occasionalmente, quando ci tiene davvero, Henry sa essere davvero convincente – ma adesso lo apprezza per quello che è, e tutto grazie a Sdentato.

Perché non dovrebbe volerlo presentare ad Astrid? Sdentato tira fuori la sua parte migliore.

“Le chiederò di uscire” borbotta, e non gli sembra tanto stupido. Un po’ spaventoso, ma non stupido. “Sì, le chiederò di uscire!” annuncia, e potrebbe pure sembrare figo se non avesse l’aspetto tipico dello studente universitario, pallido e stanco. Sdentato abbaia, si alza e corre verso di lui; Henry apre le braccia per abbracciarlo, ma Sdentato vira all’ultimo momento per mettere il muso nella sua borsa.

“Sdentato! Che diamine fai?” chiede Henry, ferito nel suo orgoglio dal suo migliore amico. “No, ci sono i miei libri lì dentro, li rovinerai tutti!” Ma Sdentato non lo ascolta; rovista invece nella sua borsa e fa cadere tutto il suo contenuto a terra prima che Henry riesca a farlo smettere. “Sei un danno” borbotta, piegandosi a raccogliere tutto. I libri non si sono rovinati, per fortuna, e tra di loro c’è un biglietto che Henry non ricorda di aver lasciato.

" _Hiccup_ " È la grafia di Astrid, lineare e molto più ordinata della sua. " _vedi di fare la 'prima mossa' e chiedermi di uscire, altrimenti mi vedrò costretta a farlo io stessa. E non come amici, o te l'avrei detto chiaro e tondo, faccia a faccia. Se so qualcosa di voi uomini è che ci tenete a mantenere le 'tradizioni', come se dettagli del genere contassero qualcosa. Perciò ti dò 24 ore, per chiamarmi. Questo è il mio numero._ "

Man mano che legge il biglietto, Henry sgrana sempre più gli occhi. Guarda Sdentato, ritorna sul biglietto. Guarda di nuovo Sdentato. E trattiene un urlo. 

“È grandioso!” esclama quando ha smesso di saltare per tutta la sua stanza, sventolando il biglietto per aria. Sdentato scodinzola. “Amico, ti meriti un premio! Non l’avrei mai letto se non fosse per te!” Ma prima… “Dove cavolo sta il mio cellulare?”

“Pronto?” Per quanto alto sia il livello di tecnologia degli ultimi cellulari, la voce di Astrid suona meno vivace al telefono, meno sua. Henry si sente un fascio di nervi, anche se non ha senso. Sa che vogliono la stessa cosa, cosa può andare storto?

“Hey, Astrid”

“Hey, alla buon’ora! Stavo cominciando a disperare… ” da sotto si sentono le voci dei gemelli, ma non abbastanza forte da capire di che stanno parlando.  
Henry ridacchia. “Pensavo, se ti va… potremmo uscire la settimana prossima”

“Mi stai forse chiedendo un appuntamento, Henry?” All’improvviso le voci in sottofondo scompaiono.

“Esatto. Domenica?”

“Domenica…? Sì, può andare. Hai già qualcosa in mente?”

Henry non ci ha proprio pensato, nella fretta di chiamarla. “Decidiamo insieme in caffetteria?” azzarda.

Astrid ride e, anche se suona leggermente distorta, fa ridere anche lui. “Ti sei salvato in corner, eh.”

Hanno detto quello che si dovevano dire, e purtroppo la chiamata deve finire, ma, prima che possa chiudere, Astrid interrompe i suoi saluti. “Sei più lento di una lumaca” gli dice, “ma sono contenta che hai chiamato”

Quella sera stessa gli arriva una foto su Whatsappa da un numero a lui sconosciuto. È Astrid, seduta a quello che dovrebbe essere il tavolo della sua cucina, libri sparsi davanti a lei, una penna nella mano destra e la sinistra che tiene il cellulare all’orecchio, nel bel mezzo di una risata.

Arriva immediatamente un altro messaggio. _‘Ottimo lavoro, stallone’_

Se i messaggi non bastassero, l’immagine del profilo, un elmetto vichingo, basta a rivelare l’identità dello sconosciuto. _‘Come hai fatto ad avere il mio numero, Rachel?’_

_‘Testaditufo. E bravo Sherlock! Astrid ha lasciato il telefono incustodito’_

Ad Astrid, Henry scrive _‘Ho l’impressione che i tuoi coinquilini sappiano tutto’ ‘E approvino’_

Due minuti dopo, arriva un messaggio da Astrid. _'Brb. Tempo di farli fuori e sono da te.’_  
E poco più tardi da Testaditufo, _‘traditore :(’_

Gambedipesce fa visita ad Henry solitamente di sera, quando sa che non sta lavorando. A volte lo accompagna quando porta Sdentato a fare un giro, oppure si chiudono in camera di Henry per socializzare. L’università ruba tempo ad entrambi, però, e per vedersi si devono adattare; per questo il suo amico stavolta lo raggiunge nella caffetteria. Henry ha grandi notizie per lui e gliele racconta meglio che può tra un cliente e l’altro.

“Non ci credo” dice Gambedipesce una volta che ha finito. Guarda Henry con ammirazione, il che lo fa sentire non diversamente da un supereroe.

“E invece sì”

“Astrid Hofferson ti ha chiesto di uscire!”

“In verità gliel’avrei chiesto-“

“Cioè, iniziavo a sospettare qualcosa, vista la frequenza con cui vi incontrate, ma amico, è grandioso!”

Henry giura solennemente di non rivelare a nessuno che è stato l’ultimo a realizzarlo. Probabilmente ne sapevano più di lui persino i coinquilini di Astrid! Che figuraccia.

“Che farete?”

“Dobbiamo decidere ancora. Mi ha scritto che più tardi passa di qui, quindi…”

Gambedipesce sembra ancora più eccitato. “Quindi vi mandate messaggi?”

Molto più spesso di quanto non si potrebbe pensare, dato che ha il suo numero da poco più di ventiquattro ore. Da quando ha ricevuto l’esito della lotta tra Astrid e Testabruta – ha vinto Astrid – non hanno più smesso di parlare. Si tratta perlopiù di osservazioni su qualcosa a cui hanno appena assistito, ironiche o comiche, anziché scambio di opinioni su libri, musica, film, ma ad Henry piace allo stesso modo.

Proprio poche ore fa, mentre era a lezione, ha ricevuto una foto di Testaditufo ritto sulla sua sedia e l’aria scioccata di uno che è stato svegliato di soprassalto. Sulla sua guancia destra si possono leggere ben tre righe di una scrittura a zampa di gallina; l’inchiostro del foglio su cui si è addormentato non doveva essere abbastanza asciutto. Una volta tornato a casa, Henry le ha mandato di rimando una foto appena scattata di Sdentato, profondamente addormentato con le zampe inferiori poggiate sul letto e le anteriori e il muso sul pavimento. Il suo cane è strano.

“Hey” dice, colto da un lampo di genio. “Ti va di conoscerla?”

Gambedipesce esita, ma accetta. Henry conosce i coinquilini di Astrid, perché non presentarle il suo amico?

Non devono aspettare molto. Astrid arriva esattamente quando ha previsto di arrivare e si avvicina automaticamente alla cassa, salutando Henry come al solito. È naturale e, ora che Henry sa per certo cosa prova lei, libero da incomprensioni. Quasi gli viene da ridere quando le chiede se vuole il solito, contento che si siano reciprocamente trovati all’altezza l’uno dell’altra.

“Astrid, lui è il mio amico Gambedipesce”

“Finn Ingerman, per la verità” precisa il suo amico, stringendo la mano ad Astrid. 

Entrambi si siedono a un tavolo mentre Henry prepara le bevande. Con l’occhio della coda torna a guardarli di tanto in tanto, preoccupato, ma i due chiacchierano tranquillamente. Difficilmente a Gambedipesce sta antipatico qualcuno e Astrid sa giudicare bene i caratteri, per cui non dovrebbe sorprenderlo che sembrano andare d’accordo, ma non può fare a meno di sentirsi rassicurato.

Il sentimento svanisce non appena si avvicina a loro: con suo sommo orrore, Gambedipesce sta raccontando un particolare evento della loro infanzia, uno dei momenti più imbarazzanti della sua vita, e Astrid lo ascolta con interesse, rossa dalle risate.

“Ecco perché Hiccup!” esclama, prima di piegarsi in due da un nuovo attacco di riso all’espressione sconvolta di Henry. 

Begli amici che ha.

“Perché l’hai fatto?” si lamenta.

“Non dargli retta!” esclama Astrid. “Raccontami altro!”

Così Hiccup scopre che peggio che la possibilità che non andassero per niente d’accordo, c’è che possono andare anche troppo d’accordo. Passano l’intero pomeriggio a scambiarsi aneddoti su di lui mentre lui li squadra da dietro al bancone, tradito dalla sua cotta e dal suo amico di sempre.

“Hey, cos’è quel muso lungo!” gli dice Astrid quando riescono a guardarlo senza scoppiare a ridere.

“Lo sai che ti vogliamo bene” aggiunge Gambadipesce.

“Non avrei mai dovuto farvi presentare”

“Stai tranquillo, il tuo orgoglio virile è ancora intatto”

“Ah-ha, davvero molto divertente”

Finge di essere irritato, ma è chiaro a tutti che è solo una farsa. A parte il fatto che ora Astrid conosce cose che non doveva assolutamente conoscere, è davvero contento che alla fine sia andata tanto bene. Nonostante tutto, le piace ancora e poi, se proprio vuole, ha il sospetto che Rachel andrebbe su di giri anche solo all’idea di raccontargli dei momenti imbarazzanti di Astrid. Se passa di nuovo alla caffetteria, deve proprio farlo.

(Se ne pente immediatamente dopo, e non per colpa di Astrid. Rachel lo inonda di aneddoti su aneddoti, spesso decisamente divertenti e certamente allo stesso livello di quelli che Gambedipesce le ha raccontato, ma deve anche fare i conti con l’inesauribile energia dei gemelli, che battibeccano tra una frase e l’altra. Senza contare come Rachel si avvicina a lui in modo provocatorio)

Solo venerdì si ricordano di avere un appuntamento da programmare e, dopo aver controllato film e orari su internet, decidono di andare al cinema. Finalmente si vedono fuori dalla caffetteria, per una volta.

E per una volta non deve indossare l’uniforme, che gli sta larga alle spalle e lo fa sembrare molto più magrolino di quanto è. Deve uscire con Astrid, che può considerare una sua amica, ma non può fare a meno di provare un po’ di ansia. Sdentato lo guarda dall’alto in basso mentre lui percorre la stanza in cerchio o si scruta nello specchio.

“Andrà tutto bene”

Sdentato lo sta chiaramente giudicando.

“Il migliore amico dell’uomo, certo” borbotta Henry con il suo tipico tono sarcastico. “Amico, mi serve una mano qui!” dice, gettandosi sul letto. La camicia deve aver fatto già delle pieghe, ma non gliene importa molto, agitato com’è. Sdentato lo raggiunge sul materasso, per poi accarezzare con qualche difficoltà la sua testa con una zampa. Sembra che lo stia giudicando comunque. Il suo cane è molto strano.

“Va bene, va bene” sospira, alzandosi. Camicia e jeans vanno benissimo, ha chiavi e portafoglio, può benissimo partire ora e andare con calma in caffetteria, dove deve incontrarsi con Astrid. Esce dalla sua camera e scende in salotto, e il piccolo miracolo di non essere inciampato per le scale si controbilancia immediatamente.

“Hiccup? Dove stai andando?”

Che diamine ci fa suo padre in casa?

Stoik lo guarda con sospetto per un lunghissimo silenzioso attimo, durante il quale Henry inizia a sudare freddo. Cosa ha fatto? Ha già preso qualche impegno con lui e se n’è dimenticato?

Ma Stoik sorride. “Hai un appuntamento, non è vero?” chiede, ma non ascolta il farfugliare sorpreso e confuso di Henry. “Finalmente! Iniziavo a crederti un eremita, sai? Siediti, siediti, dobbiamo parlare!”

“Papà, devo andare” protesta Henry, mentre suo padre lo spinge verso il divano, ma Stoik non molla l’osso.

“Oh, ricordo quando sono uscito per la prima volta con tua madre! Chi è lei?”

Questo è un incubo. “Papà, sono in ritardo” mente.

“Certo, certo! Ma prima…” Stoik si allontana, e Henry si chiede se questo sia un buon momento per scappare. Suo padre ritorna subito con una scatola tra le mani. “So che non serve dirtelo, ma sii responsabile” dice, dandogliela.

Profilattici, dice la confezione in grandi caratteri. La prima figuraccia fatta davanti ad Astrid scompare al confronto; Henry vuole sprofondare nella terra fino a scoprire come è fatto il centro del pianeta.

Ma no, le cose possono ancora peggiorare: Stoik continua “Se hai bisogno che ti spieghi…”

“OhmioDio papà!” esclama finalmente Henry, il volto infuocato. “Non dire altro, ok? Io ora me ne vado e non parleremo più di questa cosa!” balbetta un paio di volte, ma nel compenso si sente soddisfatto di come ha reagito. Approfittando della confusione di Stoik, va a prendere la sua giacca, se la infila ed esce di casa.

Grazie alla sua fuga precipitosa, arriva alla caffetteria piuttosto in anticipo. Non si aspetta di vedere Astrid: mentre lui, con la testa fra le nuvole, tende a dimenticare gli impegni e fare quindi ritardo, lei arriva sempre puntuale – né un minuto prima né uno dopo.

“Hey Hiccup!” lo saluta Jake alla cassa. “Non sei stanco di questo posto?”

Certo che lo è. Ci lavora praticamente tutti i pomeriggi nella speranza di racimolare abbastanza soldi per prendere il master dove dice lui, ma in confronto a casa sua gli sembra di stare in paradiso. Scrolla le spalle. “Mi fai un caffè?”

Jake lavora con una filosofia che Henry spesso gli invidia. Non ha senso prendere sul serio un lavoro part-time come fa lui, ritrovandosi poi la sera stanco ed irritato. Jake fa tutto con calma e tranquillità, tanto, a parole sue, “non sto mica dipingendo la Mona Lisa”. Prepara il suo caffè senza tanta precisione, ma è buono anche più di quello che prepara Henry.

“La tua ragazza è arrivata” annuncia Jake, e un po’ di caffè fa di traverso a Henry. Aspettare che finisse il sorso no, eh? Il suo collega, per niente in colpa, gli dà due pacche sulla schiena mentre Henry tossisce miseramente.

“Ehilà Astrid” la saluta con la voce ancora spezzata. 

“Sei in anticipo” osserva lei, evidentemente cercando di trattenere una risata, mentre Jake dietro di lui sta imitando alla perfezione una iena. 

“Anche tu lo sei”

“Scappavo dai gemelli. Tu?”

“Scappavo da mio padre” Improvvisamente la scatola dei preservativi nella tasca della sua giacca sembra un macigno. Astrid non lo dovrà mai sapere, decide. 

La osserva, ignorando il calore al volto – deve somigliare a un peperone ormai. Pur avendo chiaramente cura di se stessa, Astrid solitamente non si preoccupa molto di vestiti e trucchi. Henry ha studiato con lei, ha visto i suoi capelli biondi raccolti disordinatamente solo per tenerli lontani dagli occhi, i maglioni che indossa, caldi ma non molto popolari, a quanto Henry può dedurre guardando ogni giorno clienti di ogni tipo. Oggi invece ha raccolto i capelli in una treccia laterale e il suo volto acqua e sapone è truccato, ma tanto leggermente che Henry quasi non lo nota. Indossa dei pantaloni, ma ad Henry non è mai sembrata una ragazza che ama indossare le gonne.

Non servono tante descrizioni, comunque. In poche parole, è bellissima. Come sempre, del resto.

Ha la gola terribilmente secca. Beve un altro sorso di caffè, che per fortuna stavolta va giù senza problemi.

“Per come prepari il tè non pensavo bevessi altro” osserva Astrid.

Henry sorride. L’agitazione di poco fa con lei si riduce solo a uno sfarfallio nello stomaco, poco piacevole ma decisamente meglio della prima alternativa. “Se non ho caffè in casa non mi alzo nemmeno dal letto” 

Da dietro la cassa, Jake non fa nemmeno finta di non stare ascoltando la loro conversazione, nota Henry quando si gira per poggiare la tazza vuota sul balcone. Gli lancia un’occhiataccia, ma Jake non si spaventa. “Andiamo?” chiede ad Astrid.

“Certo”

Uscire per la prima volta insieme dalla caffetteria, mentre la mano di lei prende la sua, ha qualcosa di nuovo, come il sentore di stare iniziando un nuovo capitolo. Henry non ha dubbi che gli piacerà parecchio.


End file.
